


Fix You

by moonmantaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, married yuil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmantaeil/pseuds/moonmantaeil
Summary: Yuta takes Taeil on a trip to memory lane to show him how perfect he is
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 9





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad titles, tagging, writing, boo-hoo!
> 
> TW// mentions of deaths, accidents
> 
> Please be good to me

The warm smile that made its way on Yuta’s lips just thirty seconds ago- upon hearing the familiar beeping and whirring sound of the front door being unlocked, disappeared when the usual “honey, I’m home!” didn’t echo through the house. He puts down the knife he was using to chop the carrots before making his way to the living room where he found him sitting on the couch, the heels of his palms pressing hard on his eyes. Then a sniffle.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” he asked, worry laced on his voice as he kneels down in front of his husband of five years.

Yuta is well known among his friend group as the tough guy; not afraid of confrontations (especially if provoked), has the willpower of a raging bull, never backs down from a challenge, not afraid to throw a punch or two (or more) if the situation calls for it.

But he is weak for anything _Taeil_. He cannot stand fighting with the older, always making sure they talk things out if they happened to disagree on something (this doesn’t happen too often especially because Taeil is the most patient and understanding person he knows), a single pout from his husband would crumble the resolve he’s worked up on for a week when it was his turn to decide what movie they would watch for their weekly movie night but Taeil didn’t feel like watching what he picked. He feels his heart crack a little every time he sees him cry, even on their own wedding day.

And that is exactly what Taeil’s been doing for the last five minutes he’s had him enveloped in his arms. Crying.

“Baby, tell me what’s going on please? You’re making me really worried..” Yuta begs, pulling away just so he could look his husband in the eyes. He cups Taeil’s now swollen face, running his thumbs under his eyes to wipe the tears away.

“I.. I couldn’t.. I couldn’t save her.. sh.. she died.. I..”

Yuta felt hot tears start to gather in his own eyes seeing how heart broken his husband is. Sure, this is not the first time a patient died in his operating table but it doesn’t make things any easier.

When Taeil was finally able to fall asleep, Yuta carefully slips off the bed. He made sure he leaves a tiny opening on their bedroom door before he made his way back to the kitchen to clean everything up. He couldn’t do anything to make Taeil eat anything he had to beg him to at least drink a warm cup of milk just so he doesn’t go to bed on an empty stomach.

Yuta tidies up the kitchen, sighing to himself every now and then. Despite a heavy heart, Yuta still smiled a little when he’s reminded of how lucky he is to be married to a man that is now _Nakamoto_ _Taeil_.

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

_They first met when they were both in university. Yuta, coming froma well off family never spent a day working for his uni expenses. He was thankful for having parents that are supportive of his dreams and actually encouraged him to do what he wants to do unlike other parents form rich families who insist their kids take majors that would be beneficial to the business._

_Taeil, on the other hand had to work two part-time jobs just so he could make ends meet. Taeil’s parents are regular office workers and with two children to send to school, the household income can only do so much. His father drives a friend’s taxi on his days off just so they could have a little extra saved for Taeil’s med school since they knew about their son’s dream of becoming a doctor since he was young.His heart would swell whenever he hears his parents talk highly about him and his sister, about how despite they are lacking as parents, they are blessed to have two wonderful children that Taeil vowed to do everything he can to make his dreams come true. Becoming a doctor and giving his family a comfortable life._

_It is while Taeil was working at the campus cafe that he first met him. He came in close to closing time and he really couldn’t blame the two staff working behind the counter for frowning when he came in. He checks the menu board thinking if he should get his usual iced americano or something else. Thinking he’d probably need both the caffeine and sugar to keep him up all night if he wanted to finish his final choreography, he decided to get a dark mocha frappe with two extra shots. He finds the counter empty when he was ready to make his order, the two staff he saw when he came in no longer in sight. He was about to walk away from the counter, pissed, when he hears the staff room door open._

_“Hi, what can I get you?”_

_He saw a completely different person when he turns around so he smiled a little. After he paid for his order, the guy quickly works on his frappe and was done in no time. He smiled wide when he gave Yuta his order and wished him a good evening. When he steps out of the cafe his mind is filled with questions like_ who is he? why am i only seeing him now that i’m about to graduate?

_After three weeks of regular cafe visits and chat with Taeil, he found enough confidence to ask Taeil out. The barista rejected his invitation and seeing how Yuta visibly deflates at being rejected, the older was quick to explain that he’s only rejecting the invite because he doesn’t have a lot of free time. It was only then that Yuta found out that Taeil’s trying to balance studying and two part-time jobs; one at the cafe he frequents on weekdays and as a pizza delivery boy on weekends._

_Yuta didn’t realize just how much he actually likes the older until he found himself seated in front of him in the library where Taeil spends his time if he’s not at work. As a dance major, the library isn’t really his scene but he goes there anyways just so he could spend time with the med student, doesn’t matter that they don’t talk much. He’s more than content just being in the same space as Taeil is. He graduates before Taeil does. They became official on the day of his graduation too._

_They were only two years in the relationship when he pops the question. He watches a million of emotions go through his boyfriend’s face before his face crumbles._

_“Yuta.. I.. I love you.. I hope you know that.. but.. I..”_

_Yuta expected it. The hesitation. He knows Taeil loves him just as much but he knew of Taeil’s priorities. He just started his residency two months ago, Yuta knows he’ll have to wait._

_“Baby, I know. I love you so much and I can wait. I just.. I’m only asking you to marry me now because not knowing what will happen tomorrow, or next month, next year, next two years is driving me insane. I promise to wait for you.. for whenever you’re ready to marry me I just.. I just need this assurance baby.. I need you to know that I will only want you. You’re the one for me Moon Taeil. And my God, I surely hope you feel the same about me-“_

_Yuta’s speech was rudely interrupted by soft lips on his own, arms tight around his neck, body pressed hard against his._

_“I will marry you.. I can’t wait to marry you.”_

_Three years. It took them three years to finally exchange their I do’s._

_They were cuddling on the living room couch looking for movies to watch on Netflix. The last couple of months was hard for them both. With Yuta and his team working on back to back concerts for some idols they’re working with and Taeil working at the Emergency Room, it was so hard to find time to spend together. The stress and their need to be with each other are so overwhelming they spent the day before fighting over the most trivial of things which thankfully was resolved before they both went to sleep. Yuta just pressed play for The Endgame when Taeil spoke up._

_“Baby?”_

_“Hmm?” Yuta answers as he pulled the older closer to him._

_“Let’s get married.”_

_Yuta couldn’t believe his ears. He made Taeil turn to face him and when he saw no glint of teasing, he lets himself cry. He’s waited so long. They have both waited so long._

_When they told their families and friends the good news, everyone was more than happy for them, telling them_ it’s about goddamn time.

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

Yuta just stepped out of the shower when his phone rings. He half ran to where his phone is charging so it doesn’t wake his sleeping husband up.

“Yong?” he answered when he saw the name on the screen.

“ _How is he? Kun told me what happened.”_

Yuta spares the lump on their bed a glance before stepping out of the bedroom so he can speak freely to his best friend. Taeyong and Kun are another couple like them. Taeyong is his partner he started their dance company with while Kun is also a resident at the hospital Taeil works at.

“It was bad Yong. He wouldn’t stop crying until he finally got tired and fell asleep. The last time he was like this was two years ago.”

He heard a sigh on the other line before Kun’s voice came on. It’s only then that he fully understands what happened. A twelve year old girl victim of a hit and run was wheeled in the ER just before Taeil’s shift is over. Seeing that the girl needs immediate attention and the only other doctor who can do emergency operations (Kun) is occupied at the moment tending to a guy that had his leg crushed at a construction site, Taeil needed to perform the emergency procedures himself. From what Kun heard from the nurses that assisted Taeil, there was no way the girl could have made it through. Her vitals were barely there when she was wheeled in but Taeil didn’t stop trying to revive her. Johnny (who had just come in to check on his boyfriend Jaehyun) had to pull him away.

_“Make him stay home for the next two days. I already talked to Johnny and he’s more than willing to swap shifts with him for the week.”_

“Oh my God. Thanks Kun, I really didn’t know what to do. He was so heart broken and I..”

_“Hey it’s fine.. I need you to keep it together. It will pass..”_

_“Just stay with him for the mean time, yes? I’ll take care of everything in the studio until you return.”_ Taeyong’s voice came over the rustling of sheets. _They must be getting ready for bed now_ he thinks.

“Thanks Yong. I owe you-“

_“Shut it. I don’t wanna hear any nonsense. Now go join your husband in bed and hug him tight. Call us if you need anything.”_

Taeil wasn’t beside him when he woke up in the morning. He checked the time and frowns when he see’s it’s only 7:23 am. He first checked the bathroom they have in their room and when he found it empty, he went straight to where he knows his husband is.

He found Taeil sitting in front of the open fridge, next to him are jars and food containers he obviously pulled out from the appliance.

“Baby? What are you doing?” he asked sitting behind his husband, wrapping his arms on his waist, hooking his chin on his shoulder while trying to figure out what he’s doing

“Kun sent me a message telling me Johnny asked for a swap in schedule so I don’t have to be at the hospital today and tomorrow” Taeil answers him without sparing him a glance.

Yuta took a deep breath before turning his husband to face him.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Taeil looked away

“I missed you so much baby..” he pulls Taeil close to him as if it was the easiest thing to do (but then again, it is.) and envelops him in his embrace. He wanted to ask the older how he was feeling but decided against it seeing that he’s doing his best to avoid the topic. He pulled away but kept his hold on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“How about we go on a date today? It’s been so long.” He suggested and juts his lower lip when he saw hesitation in Taeil’s eyes. When his husband lets out a deep sigh, he counted it as a small victory

Yuta runs the bath and gently pushed Taeil in it. He slides behind his husband and they stayed there, letting Taeil drop three bath bombs one after the other. The small giggles that slipped Taeil’s lips when he showers his back with kisses are like music to Yuta’s ears. He thinks it’s amazing how after ten years of being together, five of which being married, the littlest of things still make him fall in love with his husband a little bit more.

He let Taeil pick out his clothes for him, trying not to roll his eyes when Taeil pulled out the colorful socks he shoved to the back of the drawer and handed it to him.

 _He knows._ He thinks. _He knows what I’m trying to do and he’s totally taking advantage of it._ A chuckle escaped his lips.

He’s just glad Taeil stopped teasing him at that. He ended up wearing his rarely used oversized matching black _Gucci_ sweatshirt and sweatpants, the hideous stripy socks- that to his relief ended up mostly hidden, and his chunky white training shoes. While Taeil chose a simple black shirt under his favorite gray hoodie, white washed jeans that has a rip on his left knee and a pair of black _Converse_.

Yuta drove them to Taeil’s favorite cafe where they had their brunch. He counted another small win when Taeil’s eyes fluttered close, savouring his favorite plate of Banana French Toast followed by a sinful sounding moan. They both have a cup of iced americano when they left the place.

Their feet takes them to the park just across the cafe where they just walked, Yuta holding Taeil’s hand secured in his. They stopped by the man-made lake to watch the ducks, him going _quack quack_ that the kids nearby laughed at him and the embarrassment was all worth it when Taeil laughs with them. They walked a little bit more before they sat on the bench near the monkey bars and swings where some kids are playing.

Yuta have always wanted kids of their own. They both like kids and they were talking about the possibility of adopting before they got married. They were both quite excited about the thought of raising children and the sparkle on Taeil’s beautiful eyes led him to believe that he will be a perfect father. Definitely the better father between the two of them.

The sparkle disappeared after Taeil’s had a patient die during the emergency operation he was performing. The patient was a seven year old boy who broke his skull when he fell off the balcony of their residence. Taeil was so overwhelmed with mixed emotions. He was angry. He was heart broken. He felt incompetent. He couldn’t save the child and it was up to him to tell the parents that their child did not make it.

 _What were you doing? Why is the balcony door open? Why weren’t you looking after your son? What kind of parents are you?_ are just some of the colorful questions Taeil wanted to ask. He was so angry he was seething but everything melted away when he found the mother of the child crying, holding a baby that couldn’t be more than a year old in one hand while rubbingthe back of another child about four years old with the other.

The subject about adopting did not come up after that day.

Which is why Yuta was surprised when his husband asked him a question.

“Remember when we used to talk about adopting kids?” Taeil asked in a soft voice Yuta could have easily missed it if he wasn’t paying extra attention to everything his husband said and did

Yuta smiled to himself. _Yes_ he answered.

“I’m scared. I don’t know if I’d make a good parent.”

Yuta squeezed the hand he’s holding. “Baby, you’d be a great father-“

“That’s what I thought too. I’ve always loved kids.” Yuta watches as his husband take a sip from his watered down coffee before he spoke again.

“I had two kids die on my operating table. Both times had me thinking what the hell were their parents doing? How they ended up on my table? Surely if they were good parents the kids wouldn’t get hurt” he hears the shake in Taeil’s voice he had to swallow down a lump that had formed in his own throat.

“Baby..”

“What if our kid ends up hurt too? If I could feel my heart breaking for those kids I don’t even know, I don’t think I could handle if our own kid ends up hurting because I’m careless. I’m busy. I don’t have time. I’m incompet-”

“Baby I will have to stop you right there” Yuta cannot listen to his husband’s self deprecating anymore. “First of all, I am offended that you would look down at yourself like that.”

Taeil only looks down on his lap looking like a child being scolded.

“Look at me baby” Yuta asked, squeezing the hand he’s holding. Taeil slowly looks up to meet his eyes.

“Baby, remember all those times you rejected me? When I asked you out for a date? When I proposed to-“

“I didn’t reject you!” his husband protested. Yuta laughs at this, bringing the hand he’s holding to his lips, kissing the platinum band on his finger.

“Baby.. I have never met anyone more responsible than you are my whole life. Since we were in university, you know what your priorities were. You know how my parents were very supportive with everything I wanted to do from the start right? They wouldn’t say it out loud but I know it wasn’t always easy for them to be supportive. There were times when I had to really sit them down to make them understand what I want.” Yuta paused to pick up the ball that came rolling to their direction and rolls it back to the little boy that was grinning at him.

“When I first told them about you, it wasn’t any different. They were supportive, didn’t ask much because they know I have superior taste in choosing a partner”

Yuta stopped when Taeil snorts at what he just said. He was grinning at his husband when he looked at him.

“It’s true!” he whines, bringing his husband’s hand to his lips again. “I love you..”

“I love you too” Taeil answers him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“When you started working at the hospital, and we started getting love calls from those big companies to work with their artists, mom and dad started to worry about me. About us..” this is a fact Yuta has not told Taeil before.

“We were spending lesser and lesser time together, when our schedules do align, we spend most of it sleeping. They were worried that we’d grow apart. They know you were the best thing that has ever happened to me and they were scared for me because they wouldn’t know how to pick my pieces up if I ever shatter” he paused once more only to kiss the top of his husband’s head before he continues. “I assured them of course. It’s not like they doubted your feelings for me. They love you so much, seeing how you changed my life for the better, how I was so happy with you, they were scared I would lose all that. Then dad asked me the question. _Why have you not proposed to him yet? It’s obvious you wouldn’t want anybody else_ then he offered to pay for the ring.” the memory made Yuta chuckle, shaking his head. He looked to his side, Taeil already looking at him, a pretty blush painting Taeil’s cheeks.

“I’ll be honest baby I’m not sure I remember what brought me to telling you all these,” he smiles so wide when Taeil started laughing at his forgetfulness. “but going back, I think that’s what really pushed me into proposing early to you. It didn’t matter to me if our engagement is ten years long, all I wanted was to make sure that the end, you’re mine. Because baby, you know your priorities and you don’t stop for nothing or for nobody unless you feel like you’ve reached your goal. And I know, once you’re ready for me, for us, it will be the same. I know everything will be worth the wait. You are worth the wait. And now it’s been five years since you married me and every waking day with you, I still think I’m the luckiest man alive. And frankly speaking, I don’t think I’ll be as happy as I am today if we didn’t wait for the right time to get married, if we rushed things. The same goes for having our own little mini me’s and mini you’s. If you don’t think we’re ready for it, then it’s fine. But I don’t want you completely crossing having kids out because you don’t think you’d be a good parent. Because I know in my heart, there will be no better parent than you.”

They stayed sitting there for another hour. Yuta consoling his husband when he started tearing up again. Reminding him over and over again how wonderful of a person he is. That any child would be lucky to have him as a parent, regardless of blood relation.They sat there talking about the past, the present and what they want for their future.

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

“Doctor Moon?” Yuta lifts her head at the sound of a woman’s voice. They are now in the supermarket debating which multi-grain cereal to buy. It’s been a while since he’s heard someone call his husband _Doctor Moon._ He looked over at his husband who’s now facing the person who called. A woman with a child about seven years old.

“Hello Doctor Moon, I’m Sohye and this is my daughter Yuri. You may not remember us but my daughter and I remember you very well” the lady gently pulls her daughter from behind her and pushed her a little to her front. “I wasn’t going to approach you seeing you’re doing your errands but my daughter wanted us to say _hi._ Come on sweetie, say _hi_ to Doctor Moon.” she urges.

“It’s actually Doctor Nakamoto now..this is my husband, Yuta Nakamoto.” Taeil introduces Yuta to the lady.

The woman, feeling embarrassed started bowing at an angle towards Yuta, apologizing, and he had to gently touch the woman’s shoulder to stop her from feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay please.. nothing to worry about Sohye-shi.” he reassures.

The woman politely smiles at them both before opening her mouth again.

“I had collapsed and hit my head three years ago and you patched me up. My husband didn’t know what to do with our daughter who was crying at the time you left the operating room and found them sitting just outside. My husband said you pulled Yuri onto your lap and started singing to her until she stopped crying. Her father was quite amazed at how you managed to make her stop crying while he had been trying to do that for almost an hour.”

Yuta watches as his husband crouched down and offers his hand to the little girl. The little girl smiled shyly at first but took his hand. Without any warning, Yuri jumped at Taeil hugging him, making Taeil lose his balance, Yuta was fast behind him catching their _almost_ fall.

“Yuri be careful you’ll hurt yourself and Doctor Nakamoto!” worry and embarrassment clear on the woman’s face. Taeil brushes her off with a laugh.

“It’s okay. We’re not hurt, right Yuri?” Taeil asked the little girl, smiling. Yuri only grins at him even wider while nodding her little head.

The woman only breathes a sigh of relief. “Come here Yuri. Let’s say goodbye to Doctor Nakamoto and his husband. Appa and Illie are waiting at home.”

“Illie?” Taeil asked.

The woman smiled bashfully. “Illie, my other daughter. I was two months pregnant with her when I had the accident. Yuri wanted to name her sister Illie after she found out your name.”

Yuta watched as Yuri waved them goodbye, Taeil waving his hand a little extra making the little girl laugh. When he turns to face his husband again, there’s a pretty glow about him Yuta couldn’t hep but press his lips against his.

When they got home, as they were putting their groceries away, Taeil slips his hand in his.

“Maybe we are ready for our own mini me’s.”


End file.
